stories of Raccoon high
by fisherman131
Summary: Jill Valentine starts at raccon high
1. In The Beginning

Jill readied herself for her first day at Raccon city high. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at her brown shoulder length hair and her blue eyes. She walked out of her room and walked to the front door and grabbed her bag before leaving.

She approached the school and examined the people who were all talking and catching up on the things that happened over the break. She felt quite lonely standing by herself one of the teachers called all the grade tens up. She stood there with all the other fifteen year olds. The teacher read names out in alphabetical order and Jill was near the end when she got her name called out she walked up to get her locker number once she had it she walked through slowly constantly being pushed and bumped by others. She finally found her locker and grabbed her books. She was walking at her timetable.

English room C-9

"where the hell is that." she thought to herself then she crashed into someone and dropped her books she was on the floor then she look up from the ground and saw a red headed girl, she smiled at Jill when they made eye contact with her.

"I'm really sorry I ju..." Jill was interrupted by her.

"don't apologize, fault was all mine." the red head said. Jill saw some others approach the other girl.

"Your new here arn't you, my name is Claire Redfield. Claire extended a hand out to Jill.

"I'm Jill Valentine." Jill took Claire's hand and stood up the others by this time were standing beside Claire. Jill examined them closely the one on the left of Claire had even shorter brown hair than her own and quite short. she looked to the right and saw another girl about the same height as Claire with light brown almost blond long hair and another girl slightly asian looking girl with black hair similar length to her own.

"Jill this is Rebecca, Angela and Ada." Claire intodued them.

"Let me guess Jill." Angela Joked. None of them caught on to the joke and just stared at Angela.

"So can we help you Jill?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh.. room c-9." Jill Replied.

"Rebecca and I are in that class c'mon will' show you." Claire told Jill.

"Guess we will see you ladies later." Ada said as she and Angela walked off.

Jill followed Rebecca and Claire to the class then Claire and Rebecca sat next to a group of boys

"sit here Jill." Rebecca said. Jill took a seat beside the two girls. The teacher walked in.

" for those who don't know me I'm Mr Burton" the Mr Burton introduced.

For most of the lesson Jill, Claire and Rebecca talked and filled Jill up with the local stories.

"So how's your hot as brother, Claire?" Rebecca half joking about it.

"Oh come off it Rebecca I'm not gonna talk about him." Claire answered. Jill as a little intrigued.

"Who are you two talking about?. Jill asked Rebecca.

"Claire's Brother is sooo hot all the girls chase after him at Raccoon high. Rebecca told Jill. The lesson finished. The girls walked out and went to the cafeteria for Recess.

They were the first ones there.

"There are a few others I want you to meet." Claire said to Jill. Soon Ada and Angela appeared and sat down with Jill and the other two girls.

"Hey Jill how was your first class with these two bitches." Ada chuckled.

"hey cut that out." Rebecca complained.

"um yea it was good." Jill replied timidly. Then two more girls sat down, one had a dark tan with dark hair and the other with light blond hair.

"Jill this is Sheva and Annette." Claire said to Jill.

" hey Jill." the two girls said to Jill. Then a large group of boys entered the cafeteria a small group of about four boys broke off and walked over to the girls.

"Chris this is Jill Valentine." Claire said to him. Chris was tall and hard dark brown hair and he was rather bulky for a fifteen year old Jill thought. He took a seat between Claire and Jill. Jill couldn't seem to take her eyes of Chris he was so handsome she thought.

"Don't worry he has that affect on girls look at Rebecca and Sheva." Angela whispered in Jill's ear. She then looked over and saw the two girls eyeing him. Jill and Angela started to laugh as Chris interrupted.

"So Jill you just move here or." Chris paused and waited for her to answer.

"Yea I just moved here." Jill replied.

"cool so will be seeing you around." Chris said to Jill. Then the bell went and everybody sighed.

"so what you guys got next?" Rebecca asked.

"Angela, Sheva and I have maths. Annette Replied.

"Steve, Leon and me will be having fitness next. Claire said.

"I've got history next." Chris said.

"Hey i've got history too, can you show me where it is Chris." Jill asked Chris.

"yea sure Jill." Chris said. He led her to the class she stopped almost as if she were waiting Chris' approval to sit.

"what are you waiting for Jill, sit down." Chris laughed. Jill sat next to him. She was attracted to him and she thought that Chris was way to good to go out with her but she decided she was content on just being his friend.

After school Jill was just about to start walking home when she saw Chris and Claire walk over two her.

"Hey Jill so how was your first day?" Claire asked.

"Yea it was good." Jill replied.

"So Jill where do you live?" Chris asked.

"um east Raccoon city." Jill answered.

"Cool we probley live close to you. Chris said to Jill.

"you live in east too? Jill asked them.

"yea would you like to come over and hang out for a little while." Claire Replied.

"sure." Jill said enthusiastically she saw Chris smiling at her she returned the smile.

The three of them walked home. They walked in the door and walked in to a slightly unorganized house.

"where are your perants." Jill asked.

"They're ar... they're dead." Chris said to Jill.

"I'm sorry." Jill said.

"Thanks for your sympathy but don't apologize you never even knew them. Chris told Jill.

"well you want the grand tour." Chris chuckled.

"Yea sure." Jill laughed. Chris and Jill started walking down through the kitchen and noticed Claire fiddling. They continued to walk through the hallway

"Down there are my and Claire's rooms, and here is the lounge room." he said as he sat down and put his feet up at the coffee table, Jill took a seat beside him.

Claire walked in holding three mugs and sat them down.

"so are you into the baseball at all Jill." Chris asked Jill

"are yea sort of" Jill replied.

"Cool lets play on the playstation. Claire is a master at it so beware." Chris warned as they sat in front of the television and started to play.

"Ha haaa, you still can't beat me Chris" Claire bragged. They had been playing for hours.

"I should get going." Jill announced.

"Oh ok then see you tomorrow, Jill." Chris and Claire sighed as they escorted Jill to the door.

"Feel free to come around any time you want." Claire told. Jill walked home slowly she thought how wonderful the people were but most of all how wonderful Chris is. The next couple of days at school stayed the same, hanging around with her friends trying to spend as much time of that with Chris. Then the weekend came.

They stopped outside the redfields place.

"So it's my birthday tomorrow and we going to have a party would you like to come Jill." Chris offered. Jill was excited by this.

"Yea sure Chris I'd love too." Jill replied happily. She walked home happily thinking to herself. The next morning she went to the Redfields.

"Hi Jill come in." Claire said as she let Jill in.

"Oh am I early?" Jill asked as she noticed that there were only the three of them there.

"Yes you are actually you can give us a hand if you'd like." Claire said as she led her into the kitchen where Chris had a heap of soft drinks and food.

'Chris, Jill is here." Claire informed Chris.

"Got here in plenty of time I see Jill. Chris joked.

"That early am I? Jill was a little worried she got there to early.

"Don't worry about it." Chris told Jill. After a hour they were ready and people started to arrive. Good to see you Brad, Joseph. As they walked in. The Leon and Ada showed up and more and more people started showing also much to Chris's delight they were bringing alcohol.

Cool better save that for latter or we will just waste the night and if we get caught well be in a heap of trouble with the welfare people." Chris told them. Chris pumped music up loud as they all tried to talk and they had to start up a barbeque Jill was standing among her friends as she looked around and saw Steve and Claire talking. Ada and Leon flirting on the couch. Josh who was standing with sheva as they talked and Chris had a lot of meat he was carrying out to the backyard he walked back in and asked Steve and Josh to give him a hand with the Barbeque. Josh walked out right away But Steve was still chatting to Claire until he heard Chris shout to him.

"Steve stop flirting with my sister and get out hear." Chris shouted half pissed off.

When the boys came in with filled plate of meat everyone was eying the meat as they were all starving. They ate and ate until it was all gone. some people were stuffed after eating so much.

"Hey Chris lets hear you band play." Brad suggested. Chris then paused and looked around for his other band members he saw Leon and Josh walking towards him

"Right you boys ready as he walked out into his garage, where Josh's drum set was still there from last time Chris got out his bass guitar he played bass more often as he found it much easier to sing while plating something slightly less pressuring than the guitar they got ready.

"This is time of dying by Three days grace." Chris anounced as Leon began the intro and people began to cheer the on.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

The crowed cheered and they were loving every second of it. Jill was watching Chris very closley as she cheered

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Once they finished Chris walked off the stage and walked over to Jill and Claire

"Wow I didn't know you were into music Chris." Jill said cheerfully.

"Right Get the Beer boys Get ready to partyyyyy". Chris Shouted and heard the roar of about eighty other people. Then they walked back in the house and started to drink and Chris turned on the music and everybody began to dance. Chris started to dance with Jill as they continued to drink their beers Chris felt a little drained as he walked over and took a seat and he started to talk to a small group of girls Jill continued to dance With Claire as they were laughing and spilling there drinks

The next morning Jill woke up on the Redfields couch with a splitting headache she finally knew what it was like to have a hang over she got up and there were a few others she didn't recognize lying on the floor it was twelve noon and Chris walked in.

"Right your going to help clean up or get the hell out of here. He said. All but Jill left and once again they were only three in the house.

"Jill you don't haft to clean up if you don't want to." Chris told her.

"No no i'll stay she helped them clean the house so it was half presentable.

Jill left and walked home she was tired and hangover she slept in most of Sunday.

Jill walked to the Redfields on Monday. Claire opened the door and let Jill in.

"Chris is still in the shower, Jill I need to talk to you about something." Claire said to Jill. She was unsure what exactly it was she wanted to talk to her about she knew it was Chris related.

"Yea sure anything." Jill replied.

"You ... you like my brother don't you?" she asked Jill.

"of course I like you brother." Jill didn't catch on to what Claire was saying.

"No Jill I mean do you like like my brother?" Claire explained. Then it clicked in Jill's mind. Jill paused before answering.

"Yea I...I do Like your brother that way." Jill confessed.

"I think he likes you in that way too." Claire told Jill. Jill felt her heart stop as the thought of her and Chris having a relationship excited her. Chris walked in and saw the two of them as he gathered himself breakfast.

"Hey Jill how are you?" Chris asked her.

"Yea I'm good Chris thanks." Jill replied. The three then walked to school.

Jill walked to her locker she grabbed her books and received a huge bump and landed flat on her chest she rolled over and couldn't see the culprit. Jill was a bit angry and quickly tried to grab her book then Chris gives her a hand and collects the rest of her stuff and helps her up.

"Thanks Chris." she said. They held hands not breaking eye contact. The bell rang.

"Oh I'll see you later Jill." then he walked of, Jill never looking away from him.

She walked of to music class. Jill was rather good at the piano she would go and sit there and play most of the time. By herself in a side a small music studio. After class she went to the usual spot to see Sheva, Ada and Leon already there. She sat down and waited for the others, soon Chris walked and sat next to Jill.

"How was your first lesson of the day?" Chris asked Jill.

"Yea it was good how about yours." Jill answered.

"It was alright I suppose." Chris replied. They were looking at each other until Claire walked in and had a few Band-Aids on her.

"Who was it this time Claire." Chris asked.

"It doesn't matter Chris." Claire said to Them.

"If you say so Claire." Chris said back to her with concern.

Finally the end of the day came Jill started walking home with Chris and Claire like they had the last few weeks.

"Hey Jill, Chris and I are going to the mall would you like to come with us." Claire offered.

"Yea sure." Jill said happily. They walked to the mall.

"C'mon Jill I haft to show you something, see you later Chris." Claire said as she grabbed Jill's hand and started to run dragging Jill with her.

"Claire wait." Chris stood not sure what was going on with those two. especially Claire.

He walked around the mall examining things and buying the odd item that jumped out at him after two hours he finally found Claire and Jill sitting in a cafe having coffee.

"Where did you two disappear of to." Chris asked.

"Girl stuff Chris none of your concern." Claire tried to convince him.

"Whatever Claire." Chris didn't even bother to try to get more out of her. They walked back to the Redfields where Claire disappeared into her room and Chris was sitting with Jill. He caught her looking at him she turned away and blushed,Chris thought it was cute and started to smile at her.

"Jill I don't mind you looking." he said cockily. Jill still didn't move and was trying to hide her blush but with no success.

"I err.. I wasn't" She tried to denier it.

"I like you Jill." Chris admitted. She finally turned and looked at him

"I like you to Chris." Jill said and returned the smile he was giving her. They held hands for a little while. Before Claire came in.

"What have you two been up to." Claire chuckled. They both blushed and turned to look at each other.

"we arrr... weren't doing anything." Jill mumbled.

"It's alright I know that you two like each other." Claire told them.

"How did you..." Claire interrupted him.

"well apart from the fact that I saw you two holding hands it is damn obvious."Claire said to them with a huge grin on her face. They stood up and Jill walked to the door.

"I should get going." Jill sighed Chris walked to the door beside her

"I'll walk with you." Chris offered.

"that would be nice." Jill replied. Claire watched them walk out with a huge smile on her face. The two walked holding hands they reached Jill's apartment block

"Goodnight Jill." Chris said.

"Goodnight Chris. She replied. Chris leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek his lips felt so soft on her and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He walked walked off turning and looking back at her every now and then. Jill walked back into her apartment she was thrilled by what had just happened with her new boyfriend. She went to do her homework but couldn't concentrate, her mind kept wandering off and she would always end up thinking about him. She felt the time go at an extreme slow pace. Finally the morning came as she walked to the Redfields place. She rang the door and Chris raced to the door and opened it to see her. They both stood there for a few minutes just staring into each others eyes.

"I could return home after a whole day at school and you two would still be standing there frozen." Claire joked. It was enough to break Chris and Jill's moment but they just turned and laughed with her. They left home and walked to school. After the first lesson they sat together in the cafeteria.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Jill."Chris whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't either."Jill whispered back. Jill kept her eyes on Chris the whole time.

"So do you two have anything you want to tell us?" Angela chuckled. Chris and Jill smiled at each other then to look at the others.

"Jill and I are going out." Chris announced.

"That doesn't come as a surprise." Rebecca said.

After school Jill could only find Chris.

"Where's Claire?" Jill asked.

"she's gone into town with some of the others." Chris answered. Jill and Chris walked home he had his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"I like the feeling of your arms around me." Jill whispers with a warm voice in his ear. Chris smiled.

"I hoped you would." Chris said. The two walked in the door. They sat there bags and chatted for a while.

"It's getting late I should be getting home." Jill said.

"It's pitch black out side Jill, I think I will walk you home." Chris said.

"Chris you have to help me get dinner." Claire told Chris.

"Oh okay I will call you a taxi then." Chris said

"That taxi got hear quick." Jill was a little surprised. Chris walked her to the door they stood and faced each other he lent in kissed her softly on the lips.

"Here." Chris handed her some money. He watched her as she walked and hoped into the taxi and watch as it drove off.

Jill was sitting thinking about how this happy she was and looked to her left to see a a set of lights coming closer and closer and she sat and could do nothing. Then it all went black.


	2. In My Time Of Dying

Chris and Claire were sitting eating and the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Claire jumped up from her seat and ran to the phone. She answered and and slowly her face became pale and Chris was getting worried. She hanged up.

"we have to go to the hospital Jill's been in some kind of accident." Claire told him. Chris couldn't believe this was happening. He just went into a relationship with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen and she ended up in hospital. He sat there not moving an inch trying to think what this could mean.

"Chris come on we have have to go." Claire said and grabbed him and shook him back into it. He and Claire ran as fast as they could to the hospital. They walked in and approached the front desk.

"You have a Jill Valentine here." Claire said to the receptionist.

"You must be the ones I called about twenty minutes ago." please you can have a seat in the waiting room while I fetch the doctor."

"They both waited anxiously for the doctor.

"Hello I am Dr Wilson I have just been with Miss Valentine."The doctor said.

"How is she?" Chris asked nervously.

"She seems to stable but she is non responsive at the moment." The doctor answered.

"So she is in a coma." Chris said with a tear starting to fall down his cheek.

"We don't know how bad things are at this moment." Dr Wilson told them.

"Can we see her." Claire asked the doctor.

"Yeah I think that'll be alright." As he lead them an stopped outside one of the rooms. Both Chris and Claire walked in and saw Jill, Chris nearly collapsed when he saw her.

Claire felt like she had to say something but no words came to mind. They both sat quietly for a little while.

"I'm going to grab a drink you want anything?" Claire asked, Chris shook his head slowly. She walked out of the room. She wanted to leave them alone for a time.

Chris stood up and walked over to her he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I need you Jill, Please wake up I need you." he whispered in her ear. The doctor walked in with Claire.

"I think it's time for you two to go home and get some rest, you can come back tomorrow." The doctor said to them. Claire walked over and put her hand on Chris' shoulder he didn't want to leave her but there was nothing he could do. He got up to leave and walked out the door and he saw the police walk of in the other direction. A youngish man maybe one or two years older than he was looking in a mass off shock. He saw Chris and Claire and walked over to them. The doctor started worried and put himself between them, the man avoided the doctor.

"I'm really sorry about your friend." he said to the two of them. Chris was a little puzzled as to why some strange man was saying sorry, then it clicked.

"It was you wasn't it you were the one who put my girlfriend in here." Chris shouted as he punched him hard in the face. Chris had done quite a lot of self defence training but all that wnt out the window as he let his emotions take over. He grabbed him by the top of his shirt and hit once again, the two security men grabbed Chris and pulled him away.

"Get off me I'm going to kill him." Chris shouted at them and as he struggled in there grip.

"Please Mr Redfield calm yourself. They let him go and Chris walked off towards the exit.

"Chris I can't believe you just did that. What would Jill say if she were here do you think she would want you to act like this." Claire told him.

"Yeah well Jill isn't here is she." Chris said coldly. Claire could tell the hurt in his voice and decided not to push it. They went home and Chris couldn't sleep the entire night he laid awake thinking about her.

"Chris we need to go to school." Claire was annoyed that he was so miserable.

"I don't feel like it today." Chris replied.

"Yeah well you have too." Claire said and Chris finally got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

He and Claire walked to school. A few people had heard about what had happened on the news. The word quickly went around school and by recess just about everyone knew about it. Chris walked into cafeteria slowly and observed the people in the room and saw they were all looking at him. He didn't care the only thing on his mind was Jill. He sat down at his usual seat all his friends just sat in the awkward silence not knowing what to say. He walked off to his next class then he stopped and dropped his books and ran out of the school and slowly began to go into sprint as he reached the hospital and ran through the hallways, not giving any thought to the nurses shouting at him. he stopped for a moment before entering Jill's room. he walked in and saw her lying perfectly still. He sat down beside her.

"I couldn't do it, I just can't do this with out you. I... I love you." he said to her. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed and swung his legs onto it and put his arms around her and he lay beside her, holding her motionless body.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear as tears began to pour down his face. Chris suddenly felt tired due to the lack of sleep, but he also felt calm lying next to her as he quickly drifted off to sleep beside Jill.

Claire walked in and saw them she just gave a half smile to herself as she sat down and observed them lying peacefully peacefully. She just sat and watched them.

When Chris woke he just looked at Jill for a few moments before he turned around and saw Claire looking back at him.

"You need her that much huh." Claire said.

'It's not just I want her with me. I need her, after the deaths of our parents I thought the world was against us. But now I meet someone who helps me get past those nightmares that I have someone from outside our family. Chris explained. Claire nodded trying to understand what is happening to him.

He felt he should now leave as there wasn't much point in staying he got up to leave he felt a very light soft squeeze on his hand.

He turned and looked at her.

"Jill." Chris said surprisedly. Both Claire and Chris looked at her. she was still as she was before but he was sure he felt a squeeze on his hand.

"Is there something you want Jill. Please tell me or at least try?" Chris pleaded but there was no more movement from her. "Okay I'll be back later." Chris told the dormant Jill Valentine. He and Claire walked out of the hospital room. They both said nothing as they walked home. Chris couldn't take his mind of what had happened that evening at the hospital. "Maybe Jill wanted me to stay and... I left her." He thought. He sat around home thinking and analyzing until he couldn't bare it anymore.

"Claire I'm going back to the hospital." Chris said.

"What so soon we were there only a few hours ago." Claire was surprised.

"Yea I Know but I think I might try something that may help Jill." Chris replied.

"Okay I'll be there in a little while." Claire said.

When Chris got there he walked down the hall and entered Jill's room. He saw one of the nurses standing at the end of her bed she gave Chris a smile.

"She is starting to show response so light and sounds. She will recover but unfortunately we have no idea when that'll be. The nurse said to Chris then left the room.

He approached and held Jill's hand once again.

"Jill I know you can hear me please show some kind of response." Chris felt another light squeeze on his hand. He could tell she was trying hard. He kissed her on the forehead and could see she slightly flinched. He moved down and kissed her on the lips and could fell a slight response that grew stronger and stronger till it felt like passionate kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at her, relived to see she was looking back into him.

"I love you too." Jill said to him. They smiled at each other. They both remained unmoved for sometime. Claire walked in.

"Jill your awake." she said happily as she ran over and gave Jill a hug.

"Whoa Claire." was all Jill could manage to get out.

"Oh so sorry Jill I didn't realize." Claire apologized as she let Jill go.

"Don't worry about it." Jill replied.

The next couple of days for Chris consisted of going to school, then he would go to the hospital to visit Jill. She would be allowed to leave soon as Chris and Claire both went to pick her up.

They walked in and saw her standing there impatiently.

"Finally I've been waiting for ages." Jill said half with humor and half with annoyance. As she saw the Redfields chuckle to each other.

"Right, time to get you home and your staying with us while you recover. Chris told her.

"Chris you don't have to do that. Jill replied.

"Yes I do Jill." Chris insisted as they walked out of the hospital.

"Ok but we have to stop by my place first." Jill said. They walked back to Jill's then went to Redfield's

"Where here Jill. Make yourself at home. Claire said to Jill as she and Chris crashed on the couch late.

"So where do you want me to stay." Jill asked

"Yea this couch is a fold out so Claire and I will take turns on it. Go into my room. Chris told her.

"Ok if you two are sure about it." Jill replied. Jill took her bags into Chris' room and saw the mess in it and thought how he must have struggled while she was in hospital. She started to feel sad and she wanted Chris to know she was ready to continue their relationship. She walked out and sat next to Chris and put her arms around him, Claire got the hint and got up to leave. She kissed him full on the lips.

"Wow Jill." was all Chris could say in between kisses. They sat for a while talking and kissing.

"I think you should stay with me tonight Chris, in a more comfortable bed. Jill suggested.

"Sure Jill if that's what you want. Chris said as Jill led him to his bedroom. They laid down on the bed both fully clothed and held each other as they both drifted into sleep.

Claire started to feel slightly down as she looked around and her friends were starting to get into these serous relationship but she hadn't found anyone yet. Why am I not in a relationship,, people tell me I'm hot all the time but I still don't have a boyfriend She thought to herself. She sat with her friends at their usual table she felt a little lonely about sitting with all the couples at the table. Such as Leon and Ada, Annette and her new boyfriend though she didn't know his name, and Chris and Jill. She got up to leave to go to the bathroom when she tripped and stumbled then fell into someone who caught her.

"You alright there Claire." Steve said. She stared for a moment.

"Are yeah I'm fine thanks Steve." she said back to him. He let go of her and sat down at the table. Well maybe things aren't so bad after all, Claire thought to herself.


End file.
